A crystallographically determined structure could give more detailed information on the conformation of the loop nucleotides. A comparison between it and the NMR solution could reveal environment effects. In addition, it will be valuable to build a bank of crystallographically determined RNA structures in order to predict the folding and tertiary structures of larger RNA molecules.